Running Late
by Rayxahlia
Summary: Matt is having an argument with a shampoo bottle and is losing. Frank comes to help.


Frank was lying in bed, snoring lightly, a ray of sunshine falling on his hair from the tall windows.

His eyelids fluttered open when a loud thud from the bathroom forced him out of his sleep. He rolled on his side and groaned when he saw the alarm clock on the nightstand.

Six a.m. Oh, no.

He'd been out late – a job had demanded his attention – and when he'd got back Matt was waiting for him, his delicious round ass still clad in his Daredevil suit. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night.

Another thud. Puzzled, Frank got up and walked to the bathroom. The sound of running water told him that Matt was in the shower.

Thud.

"Red? What's goin' on?" he called through the closed door.

"This god – damn – bottle - HATES ME!" Matt replied, punctuating each word with another loud bang against the shower wall.

"Red, stop banging the soap on the wall", Frank chuckled, entering the bathroom, "I swear, sometimes you're such a kid!"

He turned towards the shower and his breath caught. He'd never get used to seeing Matt naked. His white skin glistened with water, and the bruises – some from his crime-fighting activity, some left by Frank last night – made him look like an angel, or a martyr, from one of those medieval paintings in his childhood church.

Frank swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and covered the short distance from the door to the shower. The air was thick with mist. He slid the door open; goosebumps covered Matt's torso when the colder air hit his wet skin.

"Here, let me," he said, outstretching his hand and taking the bottle from Matt. He shook it gently and poured some soap into his hand. It had a flowery smell – lavender, maybe? - something that was simultaneously odd and fitting for Matt.

"Turn around, Red."

"Why?"

"Because. Let me take care of you."

Matt turned and Frank stepped in the shower with him.

He started rubbing Matt's back with soapy hands, from his shoulders, to his sides, to the small of his back. Gently, thoroughly covering every inch of skin. Matt sighed and rested his forehead against the tiled wall.

"I'll be late for work, Frank."

"Hm?"

"I'm serious."

"I know you are."

He moved closer to Matt and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. Hot water was hammering on his head and back, and Matt leaned into him, his ass rubbing on Frank's crotch. Frank sank his teeth in the delicate skin of Matt's neck and heard him moan under his breath. His hand moved slowly to the front of Matt's body and his fingers brushed Matt's nipple, then pinched it. Matt moaned again, louder this time, and threw his head back, pushing his ass further against Frank's dick.

The friction pulled a loud moan from Frank's lips, and he bit Matt's neck again, his fingers still playing with his nipple. He rutted his hips against Matt's ass and moved his hand down, slowly, caressing the soft, wet skin of Matt's abdomen, finally closing his fingers around his growing erection.

Matt's knees buckled. Frank put an arm around his waist and made him turn, so they were facing each other. Matt was breathing heavily, his mouth slightly open. Frank dipped his head and kissed him, nibbling his lower lip, his tongue dancing around Matt's, his hand still slowly stroking Matt's dick.

"Frank, I have to..." his voice faltered when Frank reached the tip of his dick and squeezed it briefly, before returning his attention to the shaft.

"Ask me to stop, and I'll stop, you know I will," he breathed against Matt's jaw.

Matt did not reply. Frank nuzzled his jawline and pulled his earlobe into his mouth. Matt shivered.

"God, no. No, don't stop. Please."

Frank was painfully hard now, his dick sending shocks of pleasure straight to his head every time Matt's thigh rubbed against it.

"Jesus, Red, I want you so much. I want to take that sweet ass of yours right here, against this wall."

"Lube's on the shelf," was Matt's reply. He was smiling the naughty, crooked smile that Frank loved so much. That goddamn hot, naughty smirk.

"You were expecting this?"

"No, but I sure hoped it'd happen sometime."

"You tease." Frank bit Matt's neck again – God, did he like leaving marks on his boy, did he love the feeling of his soft skin under his teeth – and took the lube from the shelf.

He put one arm around Matt's waist and lifted him, resting his back against the wall. Matt tied his legs around Fred's waist. He let out a muffled scream when Frank slid one finger inside him, then another, stretching him, preparing him for what was about to come. Matt was deliciously tight and Frank didn't want to hurt him. A third finger made Matt curse out loud, his legs clenched around Frank's waist, his hands tangled in Frank's hair.

"God, Frank…"

"Ask for it, Red. Say it," he growled, his fingers still thrusting inside him, his mouth still on his neck.

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me. Oh god please, please fuck me." Matt begged, his voice strained, almost frustrated.

"Your wish is my command."

With those words, Frank lifted him slightly then lowered him on his dick, slowly. Matt gripped his hair and his breath hitched.

Frank thrust slowly at first, deep into Matt, twisting his hips slightly, searching for exactly the right spot, the spot that would make his boy come undone screaming his name.

Matt's eyes were closed, water was running on his head and chest. Frank wondered how he'd feel now, his back against the cold wall, drowned in the rushing sound of water, heat and steam all around him, and Frank fucking into him, whispering in his ear.

"So good, Red... So good." He breathed, and felt Matt shiver in his arms. He put his free hand on the wall beside Matt's head and started thrusting faster and deeper, muttering in Matt's ear, telling him how sweet he was, how deliciously tight his ass was, and how he wanted to cum inside him, to give him all he had, to fuck him senseless.

He felt Matt's hand leave his head and move slowly, making its way to the space between them, to cup his own dick, now impossibly hard and dripping precum against Frank's body.

"Please, Frank, please..." Matt's hand closed around his own dick and he started stroking, without waiting for Frank to answer his pleas.

For a second, Frank thought of not granting his wish. He thought of making Matt come just from his dick, without help. But the kid was running late, and he looked so sweet with his eyes closed, his lower lip caught between his teeth, breathing shallow breaths in time with his hand, that he gave in.

"That's ok, Red. Go on. Come for me, Matt," he whispered in his ear.

Matt's hand moved faster, and faster, then stuttered, and Frank felt him clench around his dick, he shuddered in his arms, and cum splattered between them, hot against Frank's chest.

Frank was so close to the edge that he felt like he was going to pass out. He gripped Matt's waist with one arm, his other hand went up to seize a fistful of Matt's hair. He pulled his head back and kissed him, biting his lips once more, at the same time thrusting harder and faster, until orgasm hit him and he was coming and coming, his legs threatening to buckle under the power of his orgasm and Matt's weight.

Matt's mouth was on his, the kiss was sweet and gentle. Frank loosened his grip on Matt's waist and put him back on his feet, making sure he could stand before letting him go.

Matt's face was flustered, his neck and shoulders covered in love bites and hickeys, a few new bruises already blooming on his waist and neck. Frank had never seen anything more beautiful. He leaned in to kiss him, gently this time, his hands cupping Matt's face under the warm water, fingers delicately caressing his jaw.

"You're running late, Red," he said, smiling, when he broke the kiss.

"No Frank. I _was_ running late. Now I'm _definitely_ late. I think Foggy ad Karen will have to do without coffee today."

"Oh, my heart breaks."

"Shut up and get outta here, Frank," Matt laughed.

"You sure you don't need any more help with that shampoo bottle?"

"I said, out!" was Matt's reply, and he threw the bottle playfully at him. Frank caught it in mid-air and left the bathroom, laughing. He might have gotten less than three hours of sleep, but he definitely liked how this day had started out.


End file.
